Deception
by steph2009
Summary: Deception and manipulation were both fine arts he had perfected; he believed himself superior to all others. She planned to give him a wake up call unlike any other. She didn't just want to touch the untouchable; she wanted to destroy it. The only doubt that lingered in her mind: Would she be able to resist the lull he held to all sides of her? Danger after all was most appealing..
1. Chapter 1

**Deception**

**Prologue**

The darkness of her room was only shattered by the light of her computer screen. Two conversations filled her split screens; one of her conversations was with the Dollars members and the other was with one Izaya Orihara or Kanra. A small smirk lit could be seen on her lips from the partial lighting. He thought he was so clever, so secretive, and so _untouchable_. Her smirk widened into a smile.

She wouldn't _just touch_ him. She would _destroy_ him!

["You know they say a new informant arose in town."] She typed. ["It is said that he can rival even Izaya Orihara."] Just to stroke his ever growing ego, she added small hearts around his name.

["Really? Do you know his name?"] She smiled even wider at his reply.

["No,"] she replied, ["no one's really seen him."]

["Then how do you know he exists?"] He seemed relaxed now. She could see him sitting back with his legs propped up on his desk. A carefree expression now replaced the troubled one that had been on his face at the news of a new informant. She smirked.

"Oh now…I can't have that…" She cooed to the screen, knowing he couldn't hear her. "I want to watch you squirm…"

["He leaves a cool business card at the houses of his clients. My brother called on him because he was too afraid to go to Izaya-kun. I can understand…I mean he is after all the second most dangerous man in Ikebukuro…"]

She propped her seat back on two wheels as she waited. She folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. She could see him now. His hands were busy flicking his switch blade open and closed while he thought. His dark eyes bore down onto the computer with a furious intensity. Someone was moving in on his territory. She smirked as the messenger went off. She easily set her chair down.

["Tell me more."] Her smirk turned into a chuckle. For a moment she considered feeding the fire, but decided against it. After all, it would be more enjoyable to sit back and watch his frustration take root.

["I don't know anymore, Kanra-san…"] She sent back. ["I have to go, Kanra-san. It was nice speaking to you again."] She sent before closing both of the chats down. She smirked as she imagined his frustrated expression. The seed had been planted; now all that was left for her to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deception**

Chapter One

After the young woman, Kyouko, signed off, Izaya Orihara had went to work tracing her pen name through accounts on social networking sites. He found her easily. Kyouko Marianna. All of her information was on her page. He smiled at her naivety. It did not occur to him that it would be too easy. To him, she seemed like a normal high school girl. Her family was listed. Her brother had a page.

The clock at the bottom of the screen blinked 1:25 a.m. Izaya frowned and looked longingly toward his computer, toward the girl's page. He had a meeting with a client in the morning. He needed his rest. With a great sigh of regret, he exited out of the page.

He did not know that once he shut his computer down for the night, a virus would infiltrate it. It would seem like the common computer cold to him, easy to get rid of. It was a double ended blade. The moment he attempted to erase it, she would have full view of his screen and full access to his computer. He would be able to erase the virus that was simply a pod for her travel, but he would not be able to erase her. He would not even detect her presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Izaya and Anri, in this story, are only six years apart. In the manga and anime, they are eight years apart.) **

It had started during childhood before her father's abuse. If she were being honest, it had started even before that. She knew that ultimately they were all pawns in Izaya Orihara's game. She had known this for a fact at eight years old when the young man, a student then, had come knocking on their front door helping her stumbling father home. It was he who had introduced her father to drinking more than his usual limit. It was he who whispered little lies into his ears. It was he who started her personal hell.

The day after her parents' death a small bouquet of red roses arrived at her aunt's doorstep. She had answered the door in place of her aunt who had yet to bring herself to leave her bedroom. Izaya Orihara stood on their doorstep holding a bouquet of roses.

_He flashed a charming smile. She was sure that it should have made her blush; but she could not feel anything. He extended the roses to her. She tilted her head and took them from his larger hand. _

_ "I'm sorry for your loss, Sonohara-chan," he had chimed, kneeling down on one knee. His face was serious unlike the last time she had seen him. Manners demanded she thank him. So, she did and then slammed the door in his face._

The shock that had been on his face before the door closed on her view still made a small smirk come to her face. She had surprised him. She knew that he had expected the small child that had smiled at him from behind her mother's skirt the first time she had seen him; he had expected her to cling to him like a lifeline. A bitter smile tugged at her lips. It had a slightly frightening effect on her face. If it had been less bitter and more delightful, she would have been beautiful.

Anri closed the mirror to her bathroom and silenced her active thoughts and memories. When in the comfort of her home, she let her real persona surface fully. She was unafraid to feel in the silence of her home. No one was in danger of feeling Saika's "love".

Her house was filled with music that blared from her round speakers that rested onto of her counter in the kitchen. Her apartment was small enough that the sound would carry into her bedroom and bathroom with ease. If the neighbors were bothered by the noise, they never said anything. Anri smiled sadly this time. This apartment building's occupants always looked so defeated. She hated it, but it was the perfect setting. Izaya Orihara, for all of his clever planning, would never suspect her. She made sure of that. He would only know her until she decided to come out in the open.

"Baby steps, baby steps," she sang lightly. Her heart tugged at the memory of her mother singing the same words to her when she was frustrated. Bitterness for Izaya Orihara swelled up inside her again and tugged at the chains that held Saika in place. Easily, she squashed Saika's pleas for release down and wandered to the small kitchenette of her apartment.

At a young age, Anri Sonohara had learned how to clean, to cook, and to shop. She became independent. Then, at twelve-only a year after her father's and mother's death-she found out how to hack and access "classified" information. She was good at it too. By then, hiding had become easy. She had been doing it all of her life. She had started out with little lies.

_ "Where did those bruises come from, Anri-chan?" _

_ "I fell." My father's fists… _

Then the lies she told grew larger. Her ability to lie became better. At first, she was ashamed that it came so naturally. What would her mother think? She couldn't think about that.

_ "Where did those cuts come from, Anri-chan?" _

_ "I broke a vase." My father cut me with a dull blade. _

As she placed the cereal back into the cabinet and stepped over to the refrigerator, those thoughts of what her mother would think of her kept coming. Would she be proud of how far she had come or would she be angry that her daughter had allowed herself to become so tainted? Just like mommy…

"_Why were you late for school, Anri-chan?"_

_ "I slept in." I was unconscious. _

Just as she set the white bowl into her clean sink, her phone buzzed inside of her skirt pocket. She removed it quickly and allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she read Kida's text. She silenced the I-pod dock with one hand and lifted her bag with another. It was time to meet Kida and Mikado at their usual intersection so that they could walk to school.

At times, she felt bad for deceiving them. She rationalized that guilt by realizing that they didn't really ask her any questions about herself. They were boys and she loved them for it. They were the one thing she could be grateful to Izaya Orihara for.


End file.
